An Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) is an abrupt pulse or burst of electromagnetic (EM) radiation that typically results from a high energy nuclear explosion interacting with the earth's atmosphere, or from a suddenly fluctuating magnetic field, such as a geomagnetic disturbance generated by a solar flare or coronal mass ejection (CME). An EMP creates rapidly changing electric fields and magnetic fields, which may couple with electrical and electronic systems, resulting in damaging current and voltage surges. In addition to protection from a broad range of physical threats, electronic equipment needs shielding from terrestrial intentional electromagnetic interference (IEMI) devices and confidential electronic data needs to be secured from espionage and eavesdropping derived from equipment emanations.